Unpredictable
by pikaree1
Summary: He's unpredictable. She likes that. (Matatagi x Powai, TenAo, KyouLala)
**(A/N: CHRIS I'M SO SORRY FOR DISAPPOINTING YOUR EXPECTATIONS. QAQ AND I'M SORRY IF I DIDN'T WRITE ANYONE CORRECTLY. QAQ I don't own Inazuma Eleven... If I did, I'm sure we all know what would happen with Galaxy... Please read and review!)**

Powai smiles and waves as she always does. She greets the other attendees of the inter-galactic one-year-anniversary-party to celebrate the saving of the universe, officials from other planets, mostly, and reads clear greed and calculations in several of them. She wants to scoff. Do they seriously think they can fool her with their smiles and pretty words? As if she would allow them to use her name and fame! They are all so predictable.

She senses a familiar Azul behind her-bright, golden, and perfectly spherical. It was tinged with a red-pink color, as was the Azul directly next to it.

"Hello, Tenma, Aoi." She turns around to face the two and greets them with her signature smile. "Powai is so happy you invited her!" She notes the held hands with some satisfaction-Hillary owes her ten drachmas. She knew Tenma and Aoi would get together.

The other captain grins at her. She observes that the grin is even wider than normal, no doubt attributed to the blue-haired manager holding his hand.

"There's someone waiting for you on the balcony," he informs her, his grin turning slightly mischievous. "I think you should go see him."

Powai nods, wondering if Tenma has forgotten about the Sazanaarans' ability to read minds-she knows exactly who is waiting for her, and that makes the dullness of the night a little better.

She manages to get to the balcony without incident-well, not much, at any rate. There was one slightly frightening moment when she came very close to being squished between Tsurugi and a wall, but she managed to dodge the flying striker and his royal passenger (why in the _world_ was Queen Lalaya hugging an Earth commoner?).

She walks out onto the balcony, the cool night Earth air washing over her.

"Hey."

She smirks. "Hey yourself." She stands face to face with the spiky-haired forward known as Matatagi Hayato.

They are still for a while, staring at each other in contemplation.

Powai speaks first. "How have you been?"

Matatagi shrugs. "Same as usual," he replies offhandedly.

Powai can't tell if he is telling the truth-his Azul is dark and twisted, painful to read. All she has to go on is his body language and his physical condition. Does he look thinner or healthier? It's been far too long since she last saw him; she can't tell. He stands relaxed, confident, no trace of wavering.

She guesses he's fine.

She smiles lightly. "Good to know."

"Yeah, must be," he says with a smirk, "since you can't read my Azul."

Powai pouts. "Don't rub it in," she whines, though in actuality, she likes the fact.

Suddenly, he's right in front of her, his face inches from hers. She lets out a surprised squeak as she blushes bright purple.

"Can you guess what I'm going to do?" he asks her, his smirk growing even wider.

"Uhhhhhhh-" She guesses that he's going to kiss her, but she cannot form a proper response.

However, her expectations are not met, for he sweeps her up and holds her like a princess before leaping off the balcony. Her scream is loud, it is fearful, and it is something she never wishes for anyone to hear ever again.

Luckily, they jumped from the second floor, and there is a safe landing bush directly under them-she suspects he planned this in advance, the sneak.

"How mean," she pouts, a faint blush still on her cheeks. Still, she can't help but giggle. "You tricked me."

He laughs. "Yeah, I did. It was fun."

For a Sazanaaran, being unable to read someone's Azul is a new and frightening experience.

She finds she rather likes it.

 **Bonus**

"Poor Powai. She must be really scared," Tenma says worriedly.

"Why do you say that?" Aoi asks.

"Because she's still clinging to Matatagi like her life depends on it!"

Aoi giggles and leads him away from the window. "I'm sure she's fine. Come on, let's give those lovebirds some privacy."

Tenma is confused for a minute before realizing what she means. "...Ohhhhhh! I get it!" He grins. "I'm happy for them."

The couple then turns away...

...and are greeted with the sight of one of their best friends turning as blue as his hair.

Tsurugi makes a choking sound, trying to articulate that yes, he is happy to see Lalaya too, no, he still won't marry her, and will she _please_ stop cutting of his circulation. As for the Faram Orbian queen, she's too busy squealing to realize she's suffocating him.

Tenma and Aoi immediately turn in a different direction, purposefully ignoring the pleading look he sends their way, and go to where Shinsuke and Konoha are dancing, being the only ones short enough for each other (much to Kusaka's chagrin).


End file.
